(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporated fuel treatment apparatus,
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to prevent evaporated fuel from being released to the atmosphere from a fuel tank of an automobile, etc., there has been used such a method that evaporated fuel generated in the fuel tank, etc. is made to flow into an evaporated fuel treatment apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a canister) provided with an adsorption chamber filled with activated carbon adsorbing and desorbing the evaporated fuel, so as to temporarily adsorb the evaporated fuel to the activated carbon (see, for example, JP-A-2001-323845).
In the conventional canister, a filter provided in a boundary portion between a tank port and an adsorption chamber provided closest to the tank port is formed entirely to have a same thickness, and is arranged so as to be substantially perpendicular to an axis line of the tank port.
Therefore, when the conventional canister is laterally mounted in a vehicle, there has been a problem that since an air-flow resistance of the filter directly under the tank port is substantially constant from an upper portion to a lower portion thereof, and evaporated fuel generated in the fuel tank is heavier than the air, in an adsorption chamber, the evaporated fuel is adsorbed to activated carbon located on the lower portion, and activated carbon located on the upper side is hard to be used.